The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an operation method of an image processing device, and a computer-readable recording medium.
As to an endoscopic diagnosis support device, there is known a technology in which image quality of an intraluminal image is evaluated by using a color drift, blur due to fluctuation or defocus, and the like, and an intraluminal image with the best image quality is extracted to appropriately diagnoses a histologically important attention region in diagnosis of a lesion. For example, in JP 2010-287948 A, first, as an image evaluation value, a total score is calculated from the degree of blur obtained from the entirety of an image, feature data indicating an average and dispersion of a color, a luminance distribution obtained from an attention region of the image, and feature data indicating complexity of an edge. Next, an endoscopic image with the best image evaluation value is extracted.